


Buddy System/Kick off party

by cursegirl, Eevui23



Series: TrollsTopia with sub generes [2]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursegirl/pseuds/cursegirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevui23/pseuds/Eevui23
Summary: Episode 2 Buddy systemPoppy creates a easy system for every troll to have a pop troll buddy but things dont go as smoothly as she expects.Kick off Party.Val is going to throw the first party of Trollstopia but has a very different method to party planning then Poppy and the pop trolls expect.
Relationships: various
Series: TrollsTopia with sub generes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129163
Comments: 21
Kudos: 38





	1. Buddy, Buddy

**Opening**

_“You can do it solo.”_ Poppy stood holding the microphone under the single spotlight.

_“But then you’ll be all by yourself.”_ Branch stepped out from behind her adding in with a smile.

_“Yo! So it’d be more fun to share with someone else.”_

_“ 다 함께 춤을 추면서_ _”_ Synth and the K-pop Gang sprung up with glowsticks throwing them up as they danced.

_“Together we’ll sore across the sky and beyond.”_ rhythm and Blue floated up to the sky holding hands and spinning together

_“we’ve got family by our side we can’t lose”_ Followed Cooper and Darnell who high fived before splitting in two directions.

_“So let’s tune up our voices.”_ Holly sang with her guitar standing on a giant hat with the Yoddeling brother next to her

_“Kick up our feet and dance with the beat”_ Hickory did a Square dance with dickory next to him and Holly.

_“Stand up and sing along._ ”

 _“Tráelo, vamos a que todos se unan ahora”_ Val and the Reggaeton trolls burst out of an explosion before jumping down onto stage as Val smashed her guitar.

_“All different voices, our melody's ringin'_

_We're living in harmony! Yeah, we're livin' in harmony!_

_Our song is much stronger with every Troll singin'_

_We're livin' in harmony!”_

Dante conducted while Chaz played his Saxophone causing rainbow hearts to fill the air around everyone as the song ended.

**End**

Now that there is so many trolls Branch had expected Poppy would come to him with some sort of plan, but that was a little much to ask from her, so he was not that surprised when she came to him with only one solution to the large number of trolls.

Room Mates.

Sure this sounded nice in theory, and for a short time at least, but Branch already had a feeling there would be problems with making strangers share a small pod together, good thing he had already started rebuilding the dormitories in the tree. It wasn’t big enough to house all the new troll’s but it should do for those that are uncomfortable the upcoming situations.

“Friends, welcome to the very first day of Trollstopia.” Poppy announced as she pointed up, other pop trolls saw her signal and set off the fireworks shaped like each troll tribe.

“Branch and I have found a way to match you newcomers with a pop troll buddy.” Poppy announced turning it over to Branch who’s eyes were wider than saucers as she said that he was a part of this to start with.

“We call it the Buddy system, it’s so if you’re concerned or curious about something you have someone to ask, show you around and help this all feel a little less overwhelming.” Branch told them with a gentle smile as he saw some trolls relax a bit hearing they wouldn’t be just left alone in this strange place without a guide.

“So grab a name from the piñata to get your assigned buddy, Fuzzbert.” Branch asked looking up at the green hair troll who swung a bat against an incredibly large piñata, supplied by Sky Toronto of course, as it exploded into a million coloured pieces of paper.

“I got Synth!” Guy called out catching a bit of paper.

“I got Lownote Jones.” Smidge said with excitement looking at her own piece.

“I got Odnecserc Etnad.” Cooper announced making the other two confused before Smidge reached over and turned the paper.

“I got Dante Crescendo! Maybe next time Odnecserc” Cooper smiled apologetic at the large German Troll who sighed into his tuba sadly.

“I got Wani.” Dj suki called out.

“I got the Reggaeton Trolls” Medow Springs called out, no way the three were getting separated and she understood and was ok with that as she smiled and talked to the three.

“I got Hickory.” Dennis called out to the Yoddeler.

“I got Chaz” Milton smiled at the piece of paper, maybe the smooth Jazz troll could help keep the critters calm.

“I got Dickory” Baha the troll that got stuck inside a fish with Branch called out with a lazy smile.

“I got Baby-Bun and Kim-Petit” Bella Brightly smiled up at the two K-pop Girls, it felt weird being split but having six in a pod is a lot different to four so they agreed to split for now.

“Hey hey Ari! Gomdori! Over here” Gia Grooves called out with a happy smile, it’d be nice having extra hands to help with the trollings.

Branch watched all this with a smile, so far so good.

“Um Branch?” A tap on his shoulder had Branch turn around as Chaz and Synth were standing behind him, next to Synth was a blue techno troll with big wide glasses on her face and her hair tied in a ponytail looking nervous as she grasped a piece of paper.

“This is Laguna a good friend of mine, she’s not really comfortable being roommates with a total stranger and she really needs her own private space.” Synth explained with a soft smile towards his friend.

“Of course, I understand and uh you Chaz”? Branch didn’t notice before but behind Chaz, seemingly hiding in his hair, Branch could make out another troll, all that stuck out from the hair was the dark pink boots that were touching the ground.

“It’s ok, this is my friend Branch” Chaz reached back nudging the troll out of his hair, Branch stared a little puzzled. The troll was obvious a Rock Troll but they had light yellow skin, long brown and black hair in a ponytail wearing a purple shirt, green and black plaid skirt, leggings and boots with fingerless gloves, the most interesting part was the red Rabbit ears on her head and the anxious look.

Branch had never seen an anxious, terrified looking Rock Troll before.

“This is my sister figure Rabbit, she doesn’t do well in new environments or with strangers so having a stranger as a roommate is a serious no go, I’m worried she’ll have a panic attack or something” Chaz whispered the last part looking worried over the younger Rock troll who just stared at the ground looking like she was gonna cry.

“It’s ok I have something ready for this occasion, if you two don’t mind waiting to see if any other trolls are the same so I can take you all at once, I have a dormitory set up but it wasn’t big enough to house everyone right now but you two are more than welcome to stay there.” Branch offered watching the relief wash over the four, Synth and Laguna smiled at each other while Chaz gave Rabbit’s hand a squeeze and she glanced up at Branch seeming to have perked up a bit.

“Thank you….sorry if it’s a bother...” Rabbit whispered before staring back at the ground, Branch recognized it, the constant worry of being a burden, some level of Social Anxiety maybe? Whatever she was going through he wanted to help.

“Hey it’s not a bother and neither are you.” Branch gave her his friendliest smile which she returned before turning back to the group of trolls figuring out their roommates. The sight of a blond soft side swept mohawk and orange spotted shaved head caught her attention in the crowd. Prince D was seen walking next this slumped funk troll as they walked up to stage next to Branch. They noticed the new funk troll was mostly blond furred with orange spots and purple limbs with green eyes.

“Hey Baby B, check it.” Darnell smiled as he waved a piece of paper under Branch’s nose to make him sneeze. Chuckling at his antics Branch rubbed his nose before taking the piece of paper from the funk trolls blue limbs. ‘CONGRATULATIONS! BRANCH IS YOUR NEW ROOM MATE!’ Branch was actually smiling as he looked to D as both of them shared a look.

“Looks like we are both bunk mates huh B? I’m so stoked.” Darnell said as he smiled at the small blue troll

until he noticed the shifting eyes of the pop troll starring at the blond funk troll next to him.

“Oh ya this is a childhood friend of mine, Emi. She is a funk troll that loves classic rock who while not so much shy is extremely socially awkward around new trolls. I tell ya it is hard to get her to shut her yap when she gets going.” D laughed as Emi punched him on the shoulder looking slightly offended.

“Hey! Watch it D or I will spill the beans about your little letter ho-!” Her mouth was sealed shut as D clamped his hands over her mouth only to retract them right away as slobber covered his blue paws.

“Ewwww really Em?!”

“Yes DeeDee indeed I did ya egg head! I warned you not to do that. You know I have asthma and that is the last thing I need.” Emi scowled at the Prince of Funk as they stared off at one another. The scene caused the tension between the group to ease off as the laughed at the two funk trolls. The brown haired rocker chuckled as the two bickered like siblings.

“Haha alright you two, Emi. I guess you are wanting a place to stay then?” Branch smirked as he crossed his arms.

“If you don’t mind Ambassador Branch. I don’t think I can trust many of them yet and if you are cool with D then you are cool with me.” Emi smiled, her eyes were caught by the small yellow rock troll who stood nervously next to the jazz troll. She looked like someone Emi was keen to get to know.

“Ok well it seems like most trolls are already wandering off...ah that group there. We will go get them and show them around the tree you will all be staying in.” The group headed together as they picked up the stragglers that were more than keen to have a room to themselves. Branch escorted them to the tree next to his own as they all explored and sorted their own rooms.

Branch ignoring the blissed out Poppy as he helped Darnell get settled in the room right next to his.

Night fell as the trolls around the new city took their buddies back to their pod except for the group staying in the dorms. But strangers sharing a small space could only go well as everyone was different.

When Branch came back out after making sure Darnell and the Trolls in the dorm were settled, he wasn’t that surprise to see Poppy still in the same spot.

“Poppy?...POPPY”! Branch shouted until she finally stopped blissing out, shaking her head and looking around confused.

“you were blissed out for at least seven hours, not the longest bliss but close” Branch told her with a impressed smile.

“Poppy!” A loud country voice called out as the two trolls turned and saw none other then Rufus running up to them.

“Rufus”? Poppy asked confused.

“in the forest! Me and my buddy found a trail of critter tracks heading right for the village” Rufus told them in a rush pointing back at a country troll leaning against a nearby tree with brown hair, orange skin and blue eyes who gave them a quick wave.

“Adorable Critter tracks” Rufus added for effect and Poppy gasped knowing exactly what that meant.

“IT’S A PUPPY PARADE”!! Poppy squealed in delight before turning to Branch with a large happy smile.

“every few years the Cuddle pup migration pattern brings them right through the village, creating a parade so adorable, the trolls well…they uh-…imagine the most excited you’ve ever seen a troll and multiple it by ten” Poppy was pretty much bouncing where she stood as she smiled in excitement of the news.

“sounds…hazardous” Branch gasped and shuddered in horror at the imagine, plus with all the new trolls….oh troll.

“we’ve got to go tell the buddies! BUDDIES”! Poppy ran off just as branch held up his hand to stop her…he hadn’t exactly got around to telling her that some of the other trolls weren’t staying with their buddies.

When he caught up to her, Poppy was looking around confused as she checked some of the pods but couldn’t find anyone.

“that’s weird, where are they”? Poppy asked just as Branch slid down a tree branch to catch up with her, laughter got their attention to a small campfire with cooper, guy, smidge and biggie all sat around roasting marshmallows.

“Pop Trolls? Without their buddies”? Poppy looked confused before jumping down to go talk to them followed by branch.

“uh guys, whats going on here? Where are your buddies” Poppy questioned walking up to them.

“oh hey poppy, don’t worry, their right over there” Smidge smiled pointing over to the other campfires where the other trolls tribes were sat around with their friends enjoying marshmallows in their own way.

“*gasp* All the tribes…s-seperated” Poppy gasped in horror while Branch just rolled his eyes, just because they were eating marshmallows separately didn’t mean the end of the world.

“ok we got to talk, everyone huddle up” Poppy announced to everyone who gave confused looks before shrugging and standing up, Branch made sure to help each of them put out the campfires properly and safely before joining the huddle.

“Guys what happened? The whole point of TrollsTopia is the tribes live TOGETHER remember” Poppy announced loudly looking at them all.

“well we tried that poppy but fact is, we’re all pretty darn different” Holly pointed out, Poppy had to give herself a mental slap to focus on the task at hand and not flutter over Holly’s voice.

“My buddy isn’t even staying with me” Creek shrugged from where he stood making Poppy gasp.

“yea same, said they weren’t comfortable, and I was ok with that” Harper shrugged with a smile not realising the horror on poppy’s face.

“ah right…Poppy I’ve left some of the buddies stay in the dorms I made because they felt more comfortable there then living with strangers” Branch tried to calm the situation before Poppy grabbed his shoulders.

“braaannnchhh! How are they supposed to be friends if they don’t stay together”? Poppy hushed him not noticing the narrowed looks some of the other trolls gave her.

“Poppy we all agreed that new friends don’t make the easiest roommates” Lownote interrupted Poppy’s outburst hoping to help poor branch calm the situation.

“yea, so we went back to spending time with our old friends where we’re all more comfortable” Smidge smiled explain the adjustment everyone was happy with not seeing the problem.

“No you guys can’t give up so easily, you barely gave yourselves a chance to bond” Poppy countered with a frown, before her face lit up in a all to familiar meddlesome smile that made Branch sigh.

“and maybe I can help with that” Poppy smiled making the Pop trolls glance at each other in a bit of worry.

What in Trolls sake was she planning now.


	2. Friend Forum

"FRIEND FALLS!" Poppy shouted as she stood above the delegates and SnackPack as they crowded below the flower she stood on. Branch below her with rolling eyes while Laguna standing awkwardly next to him taking notes. This all truly fascinated her, these 'friend falls' as the Pop Queen called them. The delegates knew what they were and what they were called but that didn't mean they liked it. Poppy leaned back as she crossed her arms across her chest and started to fall back. Holly and Val gasped, both noticing that Branch wasn't moving from his place against the stalk. About to run to catch Poppy, a smirk spread across his lips as his hair whipped out and caught Poppy safely. The Queen bounced off and landed flat on her feet with her arms high in the air. Holly and Val sighing in relief, Branch really was the Queen’s safety net as all the pop tribe had described.

"Ta DAH! Bonding!" Poppy exclaimed as she gave Branch a high five. "Now who would like to give it a try?" Poppy looked expectantly at her friends only to be surprised when Laguna had stepped forward.

"Umm can I give this 'Friend Fall' a try? That is if Branch can catch me?" Laguna was ever the theorist and wanted to test this theory of her and Branch being possible friends and in the future. Synth showed a genuine smile, his friend was actually seeking out to be friends with others.

"Of course, Laguna! Smidge give them a lift up please." Laguna swam to the teaspoon troll, once she received a smile from the blue and teal troll as he came out to stand more in the open to see above the edge of the flower and sat patiently as the green hair raised them high up to the platform. Walking to the edge and peering over the lip of it, it was very high and they almost backed out. If it weren't for the reassuring smile of Branch and Synth they would have back off. Taking a deep breath Laguna stood tall with their back to the edge and arms crossed over their chest, one final deep breath as she leaned back and started her descent. The adrenaline of the moment was almost addicting but the softness she felt when the drop came to a end, a soft, fluffy and warm end as she was surrounded in dark blue hair.

"Waoh, that was actually kind of fun." Being lowered to the ground, Laguna nodded their thanks to Branch as he smile to her seeing that she was ok. "Thanks Branch, that was actually fun." The adrenaline rush finally over as they sat on the ground just feeling the gravity of what happened while humming.

Many of the delegates were actually intrigued and wondering if they could do the same as well. Guy with his confidence brimming and Synth feeling a renewed sense of a chance after what he just saw, they had to be next.

"Poppy, Guy and I will go next!" Too late to acknowledge him as Guy had stepped up to Smidge and being lifted to the top already, she smiled as Branch showed the Techno troll where to stand.

"Are you ready to catch the glory that is Guy Diamond?" The sun reflected off of Guy's exterior as he looked down to Synth. Branch standing next to him for his friend's sake in case anything went wrong. Lownote was not at all please about how close the two stood together. A pout on his features as Smidge nudged him in the side, the little amount of time the two had been together they had shared a few secrets.

"Bro, you shine like a glow stick! I could stare at you for hours." Synth said to him as Branch took a step back, hair at the ready incase anything went awray.

Guy started to fall back as he shouted his own name, not seeing the rainbow butterfly shimmering in the sun steal Synth's attention. Branch had noticed and didn't mind till he felt Laguna tap his shoulder.

"Umm Branch, you should know that Synth...while an energetic and positive person he does have ADHD and shiny things are his greatest attraction." They did sound a little concerned then turned fearful when they saw Synth wander off.

"Dude you shine like a glowstick, I could stare at you for hours." Synth wandered off after the luminant butterfly. Yelping in shock, Branch whipped his hair out as he dived saving Guy just before he hit the ground. Sighs of relief came from the trolls behind him. Synth just turned away from the butterfly long enough to see this happen. A nervous chuckle escaping him as he received a 'Are you serious?' look from Laguna and Guy. Tiny popping out to play a defeated air horn at the glowing mer troll.

"Ooookay...noted this for the future. Poppy next yeah?" Branch helped Guy stand up with his hair before he decided to stand next to the catcher from now on. Val had stepped forward with her usual sass as she stood on the ledge of the flower. Biggy below her with Mr Dinkles secured in Branch's grasp.

"What ever, I do stage dives harder than this with my band! ROCK & ROLL FOREVER!" Diving forward, Val did a forward flip before bouncing off Biggie's hair and flat on her feet with her hands raised to the sky in a rock on symbol.

"Incomiiing!" A deep voice could be heard as the group looked up to the flower, three rock trolls carrying instruments could be seen jumping off one after the other.

"Who are they!?!" Biggie asked with concern, his hair puffing up to catch the trolls.

"My band." Val said as she popped out of the corner. One after another they landed, the first two landing ok, the third however was much heavier than Biggie expected as he was bowled backwards into the ground. The delegates winced in pain. Branch had rushed to their sides, checking if the drummer of Biggie was hurt, thankfully neither were. This was a little much and he was letting her do this? Why ?

Dante was the next one up as he hovered above the flower, smiling smugly down at the Queen as she called up to him.

"Ok Dante, all you have to do is trust Cooper. Can you do that?" Poppy shouted up at him.

"Can I? It shall be a trusting for the ages." With that said and a great flare to his caped jacket, he swooped upwards before diving down. His eyes focused once open, noticing Cooper being nudged into action by Branch. The funk prince seemed chill as he bent his head forward and hair forming a cushion on his hair. The smile on the classical troll's face was relieved and he landing on his side so as to not hurt his wings. Many gasps of excitement were heard as this was a successful catch. However, many of the visitors knew that if it weren't for Branch, this could have all turned out worse than they had originally thought.

"Haha well no who's next?" Poppy giggled in excitement, not feeling the resentment pouring off her as smiled at them nervously. Many grumbles of complaints were heard as they walked away from her. None wanting another possible situation like the Biggie to happen again.

Later that afternoon

"Ok trolls, gather around please. " Poppy was standing next to a smirking Branch. The same group as before had started to gather around the two as Poppy held open a book, a little note within one a single page was displayed as they wandered closer to try and read it.

"I feel that I gave you more than you were all ready for with the Friend Falls, so if you will all gather really closely to see this scrap book. There is something I want to say." Smidge had leaned in real close to read it. Not noticing it the shadow looming over her.

"'If you can read this, you are safely in the trap zone."" What the...Poppy-"Smidge was cut off when Poppy signalled Branch.

"Now Branch!" Poppy told him as he Branch pulled out Gary and pressed the button. The shadow above falling down and locking the delegates and friends within.

The room was dark and confused voices were heard.

"Welcome, to the friend forum." Poppy tried to look serious, " The place where you will finally bond with your buddies!"

The delegates looked at the Queen like she was Bipolar as she one sixty in character. Dante swooped forward.

"And prey tell us how, are you going to do that your majesty?" Dante looked rather unimpressed, unlike the other trolls who took in their surroundings in wonder. Cooper pushed his head forward to bump Dante in jest only to push him a little harder than he anticipated.

"Yeah Poppy! Pray tell us how! Ooops sorry Dante, you ok?" He bent down to try and help Classical troll up off the ground.

"Simple! I had Branch invent a door that will only unlock-" Branch cut her off.

"If you both simultaneously hold the handles and can sincerely answer an obvious question about the Buddy you bunked with." Branch looked proud of himself. The way Poppy wanted to do it would not be a certain plan but this way she could tell that the buddies had at least spent enough time getting to know one another on the surface.

"Pfft! Give me a break, you can't make a door like that." Val scoffed at the idea until Biggie placed a hand on her shoulder to interrupt her.

"Actually Val, if any troll can its Branch. That very remote he used to drop this room down on us, is a thing of his own invention. It controls everything in the Pop side of the village." Biggie was proud he was friends with Branch. The fact that he had created Gary is pretty brilliant.

"No way..real?? How is that even possible?" Val watched as Branch pulled out his remote to show that with a single press he made a drink pop out of the ground before her.

"Simple, this is Gary. The greatest thing I have ever invented. I had made traps and devices through out all of the Pop village from when we were still at war with the Bergens. This place remote is synced to the one frequency that all the traps and devices are synced up too. Hence one press for total control. However, Only I know where they are. So don't even think about it for Prank Day Poppufer." Branch side glares at Poppy who nervously whistles while looking away.

"So you really made that up all on your own? That is damn impressive Branch." Holly said as she applauded the blue troll.

"Yeah B, that is some pretty sweet ingenuity you show Baby." Lownote was impressed by this small pop troll. His height just made it cuter as he blushed under the praise.

"Yawn! as impressive as that is lil Blue boy. I have jam sessions to crash. Let's Go Biggie!" Val walked forward with the large troll, both placing a hand on each handle. The sirens blared red the moment they tried to twist the door handle.

"Aaaah I'm pretty sure that angry buzzer sound....does not mean anything good." Cooper butted his head between the two.

"Ok you two try again but this time please wait for the tone to speak." Branch gave the buddies a unimpressed look as if he wasn't judging them both just Biggie as he was normally the more patient troll.

"What ever, let's try this again Big Blue." Val placed her hand on the handle and Biggie grasped the one closest to him. The sound of a ping could be heard as a metallic voice spoke.

"What is the name of Val's Closest friend?" Biggie knew the answer to this no problem. His smile was bigger than ever as he remembers hearing Val mumble in her sleep as they watched a friendship movie together.

"Val's best friend-" Poppy looked hopeful as she waited with a baited breath to hear the answer, kind of hoping it was her. "Petra!" Val's hair was on end as she saw Poppy sag dejectedly across from her.

'DING DING'

"That is correct. Last step to unlock doors. What is the name of Biggie's most prized being?" Sighs were heard all around as they all knew the answer to this. Val on the other hand looked askance. Any where but at Biggie or anyone.

"Really Val? He is sitting right in my hair!" Biggie points up to his hair as the green and purple worm glared down at the rocker as she shrinked back.

'BAAH BAAAH' the red siren flared the trolls sighed in defeat.

"Your time is out. NEXT!" Biggie humpfed as he cuddled his worm.

"His name is Mr Dinkles thank you very much." Walking off to stand next to Synth who patted the growling worms head to calm him down.

"Ok seeing as how we all still need time to get to know each other a bit better. This place is full of fun bonding activities for you all to try. Branch?" Poppy pepped up a bit as Branch pressed Gary's nose causing a chess board to pop out. A Texas Holdem set up to pop up before Holly and a fooseball table. The buddies split up to play games together.

A banging was heard at the door.

"Poppy POPPY! " The peep hole on the door was opened from the outside.

"Rufus?"

"Poppy! The puppy parade... it's begun! And it's even cuter than we thought! OK now you all have your fun in there." Chuckling as he slammed the slider on the peep hole shut Rufus walked off. Poppy was a nervous wreck by this point.

"Oh no..oh no oh no oh no! Branch do you know what this means?" Branch just raised as eyebrow at the pacing princess.

"Did he just say...PUPPY PARADE!?!?!?" Smidge's voice picked up in pitch when she heard the word puppy. The buddies all snapping to attention as the turned to the door with scary smiles. Mimics of puppy being repeated between the groups repeatedly as if it were a chant.

"I don't get it. What's the big deal about puppies?" The blue trolls face only showed concern for his friends as their heads pivoted in odd angles.

"Branch! Do you remember how excited I said trolls get at a puppy parade?" Poppy was absolutely freaking out at this point.

"Yeah, ten times more...so?"

"Well what do you think will happen when they are stuck somewhere and can't get to that parade?" Shock and sudden realisation appeared on Branch's face.

"We're doomed!"

"PUPPY HO!" Smidge shouted as the trolls started to excitedly scream as they ran around screaming.

"Come on Lownote! Let's best friend up!" Smidge and Lownote both grasped the door handles.

“Who is smidge most loyal to” The metallic voice pinged as the two trolls grasped the handles.

“Poppy! Queen Poppy”! Lownote answered, Smidge had told him of the many times she had been right there for poppy even if she didn’t agree with all the queen’s ideas, she considered herself Poppy’s right hand troll along with branch of course.

‘DING DING’

“That is correct. Last step to unlocking the door. What is Lownote Jones professional Career” The Voice echoed making Smidge balance looking through her memories, she knew he had mentioned it! Lownote glanced at her in desperation, he had only mentioned his job back in Vibe City once in passing and he wouldn’t blame her if she forgot or got it mixed up.

“Scientist”! Smidge yelled remembering Lownote mentioned something about experimenting and lab equipment.

“BAHH BAHH” The loud red siren blared at them as Smidge yelled in frustration.

“woah woah stay calm guys” Poppy fussed around trying to calm them all down.

“this is no time for calm! C’mon Synth, lets show this door who’s buds” Guy announced walking up to the door with narrowed eyes as Synth joined him both grabbing the door handles.

“What is Guy Diamond’s favourite hobby” The voice aske, Syth had to only think for a moment before a wide grin etched on his face.

“Acting! He loves to act”! Synth answered quickly getting a smile from Guy.

“DING DING”

“That is correct, Last step to unlocking the doors, What is Synth’s favorite party item” The voice asked, everyone watched in tense silence as Guy Diamond thought before suddenly lighting up with a smile.

“Glowsticks! Synth loves glowsticks”! A wide smile grew across Synth’s face as everyone waited with held breaths.

“DING DING”

“That is correct, unlocking doors now” A ping echoed throughout the room before it erupted with cheers as the door unlocked, The trolls rushed out quickly in a stampede.


	3. Time and Space to grow

“What do ya suppose all this is?” Outside the forum Dickory was inspecting the strange building he hadn’t seen earlier as his room mate Baha was leaning against it cloud gazing.

“No idea dude, but with how Poppy’s been today probably has something to do with her and I’d suggest not hanging around the door of it.” Baha sighed in content as she watched the clouds lazily drift past above her.

Dickory went to answer before suddenly the door was thrown open and a bunch of trolls came running out at a high speed knocking into him and sending him flying, or he would have if Baha hadn’t caught him with her hair while he was in mid air and sat him down next to her.

“Warned ya little dude.” Baha smiled lazily glancing at the rushing trolls before looking back at the sky.

“NEIN! Don’t call me ‘little” Dickory grumbled crossing his arms now extra grumpy from not only being kicked but for his room mate calling him small.

The group that had just been released from the forum ran quickly in hopes of making it to the parade, Holly was racing ahead of the other before she skidded to a stop with a gasp, the others stopped next to her and took in the site with wide eyes.

Rufus stood in front of them before realising they were there and turned to talk to them.

“Oh…oh I’m sorry but they were here but a moment.” Rufus motioned to the trail of cuddle pup tracks as the last two puppies walked over the hill, the last looking back to do a little skip and jump.

“And I will remain changed….forever” Rufus lifted a finger to wipe a tear from his eye.

“Wait you guys missed the parade.” Wani noticed the sad looking group and walked over with Suki.

“Where were you guys, Wani and I were looking for ya’s but we couldn’t find ya before the parade started” Suki asked confused as the group of delegates and snack pack members all started at the ground grumbling.

“Hehe…crazy huh?” Poppy sheepishly walked up to them with a nervous smile, almost immediately Wani rolled her eyes while Suki just sighed in disappointment.

“One day I bet we’ll all look back on this and laugh” Poppy joked trying to make the tension in the air less heavy just as Gia Grooves, Ari and Gomdori walked past.

“Wow I feel like watching this one in a few years, experience has really brought us closer together.” Gia commented not noticing Poppy and the other delegates watching.

“Oh yea! It was so cute and heart-warming! It feels like we really bonded” Ari commented before noticing Wani and waving at her.

“Hey Wani! Me and Gomdori are gonna give Gia a K-pop make over! Wanna join us?” Ari called out with a bright smile.

“Uh yea sure! Suki wanna come along?” Wani asked really wanting to escape the tense atmosphere that was growing.

“Oh yes please.” Suki answered quickly as the two ran away from the situation, meanwhile the other delegates and snack pack members all glared at Poppy angrily before going past her.

“Guys?...Guys I’m sorry ok..it just makes me so sad to see you all don’t like each other” Poppy finally said looking down at the ground in defeat, this sentence made Val and the others stop in their tracks.

“Hold on, you did ALL this so we would like each other?” Val asked almost not believing it.

“yea…” Poppy frowned rubbing her arm awkwardly before glancing up at them.

“But Poppy…I don’t think you realise” Holly walked forward with a soft sweet smile that made Poppy blush.

“We do like each other.” Satin and Chenille stood beside Holly giving her a smile of their own.

“huh…you…you do?” Poppy looked up now also confused by the smiling group on front of her.

“Oh my guh yes.” Smidge exclaimed with a smile.

“Nothing but love baby.” Lownote added in lowering his head next to Smidge so she could hug him.

“But you don’t want to be roommates.” Poppy tilted her head now extra confused, if they liked each other then why don’t they want to live together.

“Yea but that doesn’t mean we don’t like each other.” Synth smiled gently as he and Guy gave each other a hair five.

“It simply means we’re still getting acquainted and comfortable with each other, after all we truly are very different.” Dante explained as he smiled at Cooper only to let out a gasp of horror as the funk troll pooped out another cupcake, he would never get used to that.

“Yea Poppy, not everyone is as out-going as you, and we want our new friends to be comfortable. That’s why Branch and the other pop trolls let some of their buddies stay in the dorms” Guy explained motioning over to the dorms in the tree where some of the troll there were talking and hanging out with each other.

“Yea…I guess new friendships take time to grow…and maybe space to…ok Branch call a meeting of the delegates! We’ve got to make some preparation” Poppy announced turning to Branch who nodded with a understanding smile before going to find the bounty hunters.

An hour or so later and all the delegates were sat in a large Pod for a meeting discussing with Poppy and Branch about adding new buildings for each tribe. Branch just sat back listening to them talk while writing in a notepad when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning he was surprised to see Laguna, Rabbit and Emi had come into the pod.

“Hello Branch, I hope you don’t mind but we over heard Poppy mentioning about us having our own space and well..” Laguna turned to Emi to explain more.

“We sort of did some brainstorming ourselves, with Laguna’s research, Rabbit and me designing. We have a few sketches made up.” Emi explained motioning to the two other trolls who blushed under the attention.

“Uh here.” Rabbit held out a sketch pad for Branch and the other’s to look at.

“Woah…these are….perfect.” Wani exclaimed with a smile as she looked over the drawings over Branch’s shoulder.

“wow you really did a lot of research to learn how our tribes homes are structured.” Tambora commented with a sweet smile of nostalgia.

“These are great Em, knew that art ability would be useful here.” Darnell reached over messing up Emi’s hair as she laughed knocking the hand away.

“Actually, Rabbit was the one who drew these up.” All attention was now on the Rock Troll who flushed under all the eyes before pulling her ponytail down to cover her face.

“Hey don’t you hide missy.” Chaz laughed pulling the hair out of her hands as she squeaked.

“Well then let’s start of some 3D models and then we’ll introduce the idea to the tribes before we start actually construction.” Branch told them as he added his note to the sketch pad.

“Mind if I hang on to this?” Branch asked the three who gave an eager nod.

“If it helps then yea.” Rabbit spoke with a happy smile to be helpful, Branch smiled back before walking off muttering about supplies he would need.

“Hi! My name is Poppy its nice to meet you three.” Poppy popped up in front of the three girls she hadn’t met yet.

“Laguna Tidepool.” Laguna raised an eyebrow as she shook her hand, technically they hadn’t been formally introduced before at the friend falls.

“Emi” Emi was next to shake the Pop Queen’s hand as she gave her a blank smile.

“And you’re Rabbit right?…hey where did she go” Poppy went to shake the Rock troll’s hand only to realise she wasn’t there, Emi and Laguna glanced around confused on where or how she got away without being noticed.

“Oh well I’ll meet my new friend later” Poppy said with confidence before skipping out to help branch, The delegates followed after her chatting among themselves leaving, Chaz, Emi and Laguna behind.

“Ok she’s gone.” Chaz suddenly said confusing the two before their eyes widen as Rabbit peeked out from Chaz’s hair.

“Thanks Chaz…she’s a bit to ‘in your face’ for me.” Rabbit mumbled easily climbing out of Chaz’s hair and hugging the Jazz troll.

“You know you won’t be able to avoid her forever.” Chaz smirked a bit at the other.

“I can try, don’t you know Rabbits are very fast?” The girl smirked at him, Chaz just laughed before floating along to follow the other delegates.

It took a while but by the next day Branch and the Delegates had models for their future homes ready and out to be presented as Poppy called all the trolls to gather around them.

“Well Trolls its day three and the dream of TrollsTopia is very much alive.” Poppy announced as the trolls around them cheered happily.

“But trying to make everyone be room mates wasn’t helping,” Poppy smiled sheepishly as some of the Pop Trolls and Trolls form other tribes either rolled their eyes smiling or let out small chuckles.

“So Branch and I got the delegates together and with some extra help from Laguna, Emi and Rabbit, we designed nine new living spaces, which will all be open to any troll of any kind, as places to visit or as a places to live and so we present your new homes.” Poppy announced before bowing and stepping to the side for the delegates to come forward.

Trolls in the crowd all cheered and looked excited about the news.

“Rock Hollow” Val announced as she pulled the sheet off the small model of a building shaped like a arm and hand making the Rock on sign with boulders and lights around it, The rock Trolls all cheered with delight as well as some other trolls that were interested in maybe living there.

“Country Corral” Holly went next showing off the model of a cactus like building, horseshoe archway and desert like appearance just like back home in lonesome flats, the country Trolls gave appreciated whoops and hollers. Standing just down the Table Hickory also took an interest in the Model of Country Corral.

“Techno Lagoon” Synth announced happily pullin off the little sheet to reveal a heart shaped rock just like the one back at Techno Reef, this got happy smiles and tears from the Techno Trolls, Laguna noted the look of yearning a certain Rock Rabbit Troll was giving the techno Reef model.

“Classical Crest” Dante went next showing off the model of a light flower like structure getting awes from the crowd at how elegant it looked.

“and for Funk and Hip Hop Trolls, one of the Funk Tribes spaceship” Lownote announced pulling off the sheet as a little model of a spaceship floated up before letting Darnell continued.

“Hip Vibe Town” Darnell announced with a flourish the two fist bumped.

“For the Reggaeton tribe we present the Jaman Huts that will be situated close to Techno Lagoon.” Tresillo announced as he pulled back the blanket with a flourish. Showing off what appeared to be thatch villas supported above water close to the shores. It looked calming and peaceful.

“The smooth Jazz trolls will be staying within the Swinging Vale.” The blanket was lifted by Chaz’s Saxophone playing as it revealed a tree with little suspended wooden chalets supported by thick vines.

“Us Yodeling trolls are to set up out huts within the nearby mountains, they are to be named Ramblin Alps.” Dickory jumped on to the table as he whipped off the blanket to reveal the mountain below it.

“Finally we have the K-Pop Tower!” All the girls pulled their hands back in a flourish to reveal the rainbow like tower below with a star upon the top.

The Trolls all cheered at the models of the new homes, Branch and Poppy saw this as approval and where already started to organize construction, while they were busy with that Cooper walked over to stand next to Dante and looked over the little model of Classical Crest.

“Sorry I can’t come visit you Dante but there’s no way I’m gonna fit in your new house, you gotta upgrade” Cooper laughed pointing at the little model while Dante just sighed giving him a blank look.

Jaman huts model.

Swinging vale model

Rambling Alps model

K-Pop Tower model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Models for the sub genere's were designed by Cursegirl and named by Eevui23
> 
> The end of the first half buddy system! get ready for the next half of episode 2 Knock off party.


	4. Kick Off Party

KICK OFF PARTY

Branch was chilling by the smoothie stand with the Reggaeton trolls and Synth while Laguna was telling them about her job as an anthropologist and why she had followed Synth to the Pop Tribe to be apart of Trollstopia. Marimba was a bit of a history buff herself so she was intrigued to hear more about Laguna, this young techno troll had been introduced by Synth as they and themselves. The Reggaeton group nodded in acceptance and none in their little group corrected nor cared as Laguna seemed to be happy as no one mentioned their pronouns.

"So yes, I studied the history of my tribe tip to tail. I know our history and stories back to front and can often retell them with no fault. So, coming here gives me a chance to study new cultures and learn more about them. Branch had expressed an interest with me last night that he wants to know about our own techno history. Synth and I are more than keen to tech him, so if you wish Marimba, we can teach you some as well?" Laguna expressed with eagerness as they were more than happy to have another join her study club. Branch was sitting back as he watched the group interact. Marimba asking questions about how their life under water was compared to land, the comparisons of their clans under water because there was bound to be techno trolls that looked far more different than themselves surely. Tresillo asking questions here and there with Tambora piping in as well.

Branch was soaking all this discussion as his thoughts were focusing on the key differences between all the trolls and types that there are. Such as the techno trolls needing more water sources to keep hydrated and to stop them from going dry. Branch was about to ask a question till he heard Poppy's voice carrying with Biggie and Guy Diamond's.

"This way we will be able to set the tone for the best kick-off party that Trollstopia has ever seen! The most important party ever." Poppy's face turned serious as she stopped to look at the glitter troll. Tiny Diamond popped with out with his air horns in each hand.

"High stakes party people!" Tiny tooted his air horns in excitement before he cheered.

"Ohh Tiny! Haha kids air horn the darnedest things." Guy chuckled as his son popped back into his hair. His son tooting his air horn one more time.

Poppy was excited to get started on setting up the party, Branch had decided to sit this one out. He needed to be here and then make his way around to the other tribes and see how they were settling in their now cities that he had helped them establish. He was totally witting this moment out.

Poppy read the poster as she had turned around.

"Hold up what is this?" Poppy read the poster that was pinned to the toadstool before her.

"Val's Kick Off Party. Misty Meadows...Tomorrow night? HUH!" Biggie gasped as he read the poster out loud. "Poppy! Val's having a party on the same night as you!"

"Hmmm..We better go talk to Val...At ROCK HOLLOW!" Poppy marched straight for Rock Hollow with Biggie and Guy in tow. Branch was unknowing of this sadly cause soon as he had finished his smoothy, he and Laguna were making their way to the Rock Trolls. Laguna really wanted to learn about the rock trolls and why they acted the way they do while Branch finished his inspections on the buildings, he had completed building the day prior.

\----------------------------ROCK HOLLOW--------------

At Rock Hollow Poppy had arrived with Biggie and Guy as they took in the dark tones and the trolls sitting around everywhere. Some playing guitars as they hung from the rafters, sitting on the speakers and others playing games while proclaiming it was extreme. They spotted Val chilling on a large zebra print love seat as she was throwing red velvet cupcakes on the wall above her and they slid down. A skull forming from them as she laughed at that fact.

"Hey Val! Bring it IN!" Val shot Poppy a look of utter contempt as Poppy froze. Val was one of the only trolls that could stop Poppy in her place. Second only to her girlfriend and brother figure that is. "Aaand redirecting iiit" Poppy backed up to wrap her arms around herself as she while relaxing. Guy was rather concerned as he watched the interaction, He had seen what the rock trolls had done to the village so he was understandably a little concerned at the moment where as Biggie was looking hopeful. He has only ever seen Poppy befriend anyone she wants to.

"Anyway, I was curious....Are you really throwing a kick off party tomorrow night?" Poppy asked as Val threw a whole cupcake in her mouth, wrapper and all before swallowing it.

"Ya" Val answered confidently as she raised an eyebrow while looking at the Pop Queen with no care.

"Well...I just wanted to let you knoooow...I think that's a great idea. I mean there is nothing more in the spirit of Trollstopia than another taking the initiative to throw a party to bring us all together right? I mean I was going to throw us a kick off party but" Poppy pulls out all the invitations in her her. "I will happily toss my invitations away. I mean who cares right?" Poppy threw the stack of invites, invites that Mr. Dinkles had taken the time to use his calligraphy skills to write, into a trash bin that immediately set them on fire.

"...mew.." The poor worm looked absolutely broken as he let out a little mew and hid his face in Biggie's neck as a single tear dripped down his face. Behind them Ari and Lilith who had been rocking out gave each other wide eyed looks of complete shock at Poppy throwing away the invitations like trash and the worms reaction.

“harsh dude” Lilith whispered to Ari before they both got up and left talking to each other.

"So I am dying to know what kind of a party you are throwing. Can you just.....give us a little hint about your plans?" Poppy gave a strained smile at the word 'plans'.

"Nah! I can't tell you even if I wanted to because rocker trolls...don't plan parties." Val leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at the pop trolls. Guy and Biggie gasped while Poppy was absolutely shocked.

"Y.Y.You don't party plan?" Poppy was absolutely horrified as she saw relaxed Val was. Branch was walking up behind the small group of Pop trolls with Laguna. They had inspected the stand and displays, they all checked out in his safety manual, so he was proud that his designs had withstand a rowdy bunch of rocker trolls. Now he and his friend were being treated to the sight of Val pulling a fast one on the Queen of Pop. He loved his sister, but he knew sometimes she needs be pulled off her high horse. So he relaxed against a pillar as he took Laguna's note book and explained that Val had already filled him in on her plans for the party and how it was going to happen. Laguna was fascinated to see how this was going to turn out and had agreed to be his excuse for what was about to happen.

"Nah, because you see we rockers just go with the flow." Val leaned back into the couch as she saw Laguna and Branch in the back chuckling to one another. A smile playing on her lips as she saw the techno troll had a mischievous streak, she had to admit that they had a cute smile.

"Val, there are so many details. You've got to think this through." Poppy was having an internal panic attack at this, she needed there to be a form..a place, and just there had to be a plan. Parties needed plans and this was really triggering her OCD to control the situation by herself. Her fingers twitched as Val leaned forward once more, a glare on her face as she scowled at the pink troll.

"I've gotta? Are you gonna tell me how to throw my party?" Val was putting on such a good front of looking offended that Poppy had instant regret and shied away she showed opened palms to the rocker to show she was harmless as she waved them in front of her.

"No no no no. I ..i just..said.i i i uhh!" Poppy had started to stutter, Biggie was concerned for Poppy while Guy had decided to hide behind the larger blue troll in fright. Branch had his head turned away as his shoulders were shaking while Laguna had to hide their face in the pillar. This was far too hilarious to watch.

"Good cause that wouldn't be in the spirit of Trollstopia now then would it?" Val was leaning up in Poppy's face as she questioned the queen with a smirk that spoke pure mischief.

“or wouldn’t it or would it or wouldn’t it?!” Val leaned closer and closer sounding angrier and angrier each time she spoke narrowing her eyes, she really enjoyed making poppy nervous like this.

“No! y-your right Val, its your party, you should do it your way” Poppy laughed nervously, there wasn’t many times Poppy let someone else control a situation, especially a party one but she didn’t want to insult Val or the rock trolls with how they plan parties.

“Cool” Val narrowed her eyes a bit more before smiling and backing up like nothing just happened.

“Yep…c-c-cool, we’ll just go with the flow” Poppy kept a nervous smile as Val reached down and picked up another cupcake before walking off as poppy kept laughing, by this time Biggie and Guy Diamond had walked up to poppy ready to just head home and wait for Val’s party tomorrow night and console Mr Dinkles who was still upset about the invitations.

“We can not go with the flow” Poppy turned to them with an intense gaze as she demanded this, both the boys internally sighed knowing what poppy was like and that she wouldn’t give this up.

“Right! What do we do?” Both immediately saluted while speaking simultaneously, nearby Branch rolled his eyes with a frown while Laguna looked appalled.

“We need help, go gather the most party loving trolls we know.” Poppy ordered them as she stood with her back facing them as if she was commanding a battle not a party.

“Got it!” Both boys immediately raced off to gather the trolls.

“Actually you’ll have to be way more specific” biggie came back and asked for more details since most trolls are party loving trolls, Poppy gave him a list and the two left Rock Hollow leaving Branch and Laguna behind as the three pop trolls didn’t even notice them there.

“I would like to point out how this is going to back fire on Miss Poppy.” Laguna grumbled with a frown as they fixed their glasses and wrote in their notebook.

“I know but this will be good for poppy, teach her to trust in the other trolls.” Branch huffed with a shake of his head, though he was curious on who she would try to rope into her scheme.

“How dare she…” A voice whispered making the two go wide eyed before turning.

No one had noticed a Rock Troll had been sitting just behind the couch and had heard everything, even Poppy’s little demand and looked furious.

“Now Rabbit please calm down.” Laguna recognized the Rock Troll as one of the trolls to share the dorms with them for a while there and Branch recognized her as Chaz’s sister figure.

“She just! Agh! ‘oh sure lets go with the flow’ and then just outright plans to take over Val’s party!” Rabbit could have steam coming out of her ears as she clutched a sketch pad in her hands. Laguna immediately swam over and put an arm around the angry troll.

“Now now lets go calm down together ok? Don’t worry Poppy won’t get very far. Val’s already got a plan it’ll be fine.” Laguna talked softly as the growling calmed to grumbles.

“Lets go find Chaz ok?” Laguna asked softly, Rabbit nodded and Laguna looked to Branch if it was ok for them to leave.

“Yea its ok, sorry if this is stressing you out, but I promise Poppy wont cause any damage at Val’s party.” Branch gave her a reassuring smile as she seemed to relax and the two left Rock Hollow.

“Pushy, bouncing, controlling, two faced..” Branch could hear the faint grumbling from Rabbit as they left and let out a sigh. Clearly Poppy didn’t think how much this could offend not only Val but the other rock Trolls to. Hopefully she’ll learn from this.


	5. Party Planning

Soon Guy and Biggie had gathered a small group of trolls who now sat around a small mushroom table as Poppy paced in front of them with boards behind her.

The Trolls gathered included Guy Diamond, Smidge, Biggie, The K-pop Gang, Darnell, Emi and Branch who was sat with a frown and his arms crossed since he had to be literally dragged here and wasn’t happy about it.

“Poppy are you gonna tell us what this is all about?” Darnell asked glancing between the paper’s and Branch’s scowl in confusion. Guy had only said Poppy needed help with a party but now he had a feeling it was more then that.

“Ok gang! This Kick off party is too important to leave to chance.” Poppy finally stopped pacing to slam her hands on the table before looking at them in all seriousness, Baby-Bun and Emi glanced at each other. Did she mean Val’s kick off party? They had all seen the flyers.

“We have to plan it! But Val can’t know so we have to make our plans seem spontaneous agreed?” Poppy asked probably expecting everyone to jump to agreement.

_*So that's why the Rock Trolls seem angry lately*_  
“그래서 바위 트롤이 최근에 화가 난 것처럼 보이는 이유입니다” Ari whispered to Wani who nodded with a disapproving frown on her face. The girls had noticed some of the Rock trolls had been in a bad mood before Biggie asked them to come help poppy.

“Ahem need I point out this idea is unnecessary, and you should just trust Val to throw a party the way her tribe throws parties.” Branch coughed getting everyone’s attention as he leaned forward narrowing his eyes at poppy.

“Need I point out I will badger you until you help?” Poppy ignored his valid point with a smug smirk. She also didn’t notice the death glares she was getting from the K-pop gang, the same group of girls that saw Branch as a little brother and were protective of him.

“Ugh..you need not...” Branch grumbled mockingly stepping back, after helping the delegates build their new homes and organize everything he was still a little tired and didn’t have the energy to handle a badgering Poppy right now.

“First we need to get the word out so Trolls actually show up, we can’t send out invitations or she’ll know we’re planning. So instead we’ll ‘spontaneously’ spread the word in every situation we can.” Poppy grinned happily at her idea.

“Every situation?” Biggie asked as he seemed to think.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later on, Biggie was playing Marco Trollo with techno, Rock and funk trolls. When he was supposed to call out ‘Trollo’ Biggie rambled out info about Val’s party trying to be casual, instead he got confused looks from the Techno and Funk Trolls. But Ari and some other Rock Trolls instantly glared at him knowing he was probably working with Poppy.

“But Val has posted flyers everywhere so I’m sure a lot of trolls already know and word about a party spreads like wildfire.” Emi tried to point out only for Poppy to move on to the next subject. Darnell patted his friend’s shoulder as she narrowed her eyes from being ignored. She could see why this Queen of Pop got on the nerves of her new room mate Rabbit.

“Next we need refreshments to arrive ‘accidentally’ so Ari, Gomdori and Guy. You guys will pretend to be a group of food vendors who’s carts ‘happen to break down’ at the party.” The two K-pop girls looked at each other before moving to stand with Guy who was smiling happy at the chance to play actor.

“Ah ice cream vendor number 1, I know just how to play the character.” Guy grinned his mind already working on his performance.

Soon Guy found an ice cream cart and pretended to drive it to the meeting before suddenly the wheels fell off, Guy screamed dramatically as he fell to the ground.

“Woe! Woe is me! My cart of ice cream! Who will eat all this before it melts.” Guy performed dramatically, Ari and Gomdori slowly clapped, while they didn’t like this plan of Poppy’s they would always agree Guy was a good actor.

“Wait! How about trying that again Guy but less…dramatic.” Poppy asked with a strained smile, she knew how Guy could get but he didn’t need to go overboard.

“Hmm…less dramatic hey? Soo like” Suddenly Guy spun and he was wearing a full clown costume complete with a pie and toy horn.

“Oh no! My ice cream truck has broken down haha!” Guy put on a accent as he laughed before slamming the pie in his face. Ari burst into laugher while Gomdori tried to hold it in.

“No no…”Poppy slowly shook her head at him as Guy thought some more.

“I’ll keep working on it.” Guy smiled with a shrug as he cleaned the pie off himself.

“Well I thought that was a splendid performance.” Ari walked over to Guy and helped him clean off the remnants of pie.

“Yea that was so funny.” Gomdori giggled helping to put the wheels back on the cart.

“You really think so? Thank you. The three of us will put on the grandest food performance of a lifetime.” Guy announced with pride.

“Smidge, Wani and Kim-petit you three are on mood lighting. Smidge, Milton has some glowflies nearly ready to be released into the wild right”? Poppy asked with a hopeful smile.

“Well yea but…I don’t think I am comfortable using little bugs that just got all better from being sick but I’ll ask Milton if there are any other glowflies willing to help.” Smidge gave her a apologetic smile as she rubbed her arm.

“That’s totally understandable Smidge we wouldn’t want to strain those little guys after they just got all better.” Kim walked over and gave Smidge a hug while giving Poppy a blank look for even thinking of using glowflies that only just got healed up.

“Emi, Darnell and Baby-bun you guys are with me on music and decorations!” Poppy beamed not noticing the blank looks she got from the other three.

“So why am I here again?” Branch asked noticing everyone else was either paired up and given tasks while he was just sat there.

“Branch you have the most important job, the big climax of the party which will be….” Poppy started to think of possibilities while Branch smiled at her. It was nice that she thought of him for a task like this, though he still didn’t agree to all this sneaking behind Val’s back and planning a party to over take Val’s.

“oh we need something like a big fireworks finale to happen ‘out of the blue’ ooohh what if two meteorites shoot across the sky, colliding above the party to make a brilliant cosmic light show.” Poppy fantasied, her description did make everyone else smile in awe at the idea before it was destroyed by her next sentence.

“Now make that happen.” Poppy said happily pointing to Branch before getting ready to finish up the meeting. She didn’t notice the wide-eyed look Branch, Prince D and Emi gave her or the look of rage from the K-pop Girls.

“So a run through, we start with me at Val’s party, nothing’s happening because she didn’t plan anything, then after six minutes and thirteen seconds..blah blah blah” Poppy moved on despite Branch trying to protest.

“The girls and I show up and put on a performance of a lifetime, oh no! my ice cream wagon has broken down MWAH HA HA HA” Guy moved three little figures of him and the two girls putting on a Dracula like accent at the end. He had gotten a apparently ‘classical literature’ book from Dante and was really enjoying it.

“Oook then at nine twenty three.” Poppy moved on choosing to ignore the vampire performance.

“Where apparently Emi, Baby-bun and I take over the DJ and play some hip hopping beats” Darnell mumbled blankly without moving the little figurines, but Poppy did that for him with a happy smile.

“Mr Dinkles starts a conga line, dancey dance.” Biggie added in moving his little figure around for added dancing effect.

“All the way to nine thirty four.” Biggie finished letting go of his little figure.

“When we release some glowflies for some festive lighting.” Smidge moved her figure before flipping the little switch turning on some little lights on the model.

“Then we’re off and partying till eleven fourty eight, where Branch does his thing.” Poppy smiled moving a Grump branch figure onto the model, totally brushing off how she expected him to complete such a request. Emi had sneaked the Branch figurine off the table and could be seen fiddling around with it under the table.

“Mission accomplished! Got it guys”? Poppy asked smiling happily at the in her mind fool proof plan.

“Got it!” Guy, Biggie and Smidge replied happily.

“No. Seriously I have no idea how to do that! Its impossible.” Branch protested again.

“Got it guys!” Poppy tried again ignoring Branch. That was it for Wani.

“No Way!” Poppy, Guy, Smidge and Biggie turned to the K-pop troll with a gasp.

“First of all I think its totally impolite to plan someone else’s party without their permission, if this was YOUR party Poppy I would totally be on board to help you but no way!” Wani crossed her arms glaring at the pop queen.

“Wani’s got a point, this really ain’t cool sorry Poppy but I ain’t helping.” Darnell shook his head turning and walking off after nuzzling his cheek against Branch’s to comfort him.

“Now I understand why Laguna had to calm Rabbit down.” Emi mumbled with a shake of her head before following after Darnell, if she didn’t get away from Poppy she might explode. Stopping on the way to put the figurine in Branch’s hand with a smile. Branch turned it over in his hand, only to smile when he saw Emi had made it look a little happier with a little heros' cape.

“Lets go Branch.” Baby-Bun took Branch’s hand and started walking away following her sisters when she saw Poppy open her mouth.

“No! No way am I letting Branch stay and have you force him to help! Especially not after the impossible task you gave him, how about YOU figure out how to control meteorites and then come talk to us.” Baby-Bun hissed shutting Poppy up before storming away dragging a grateful Branch along with her.

“Well then its just us, not a big set back we can still do this.” Poppy smiled at the now small group in determination.


	6. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its party time and the Rock Trolls have a bone to pick with a certain pop queen. Poppy's got a plan but Val has one of her own to.
> 
> Last Chapter of Kick Off party and then we start episode 3 that has personally our favorite episode in it!

The night came for the kick off party to start, Poppy had just arrived with Biggie and Smidge. The pop trio groaned as they noticed that all the trolls were doing was standing talking and yet they never saw that they were actually having fun just conversing and getting to know one another. Walking up, they never noticed a rock troll bouncer standing next to Demo, Val's manager.

"Woah woah there, sorry Queen Poppy but do you have your invite?" The Bouncer stands before the trio with crossed arms as he glowers at them. Demo appears to be smirking as he looks over his clipboard in hand.

"What..??? But I thought this was 'All invited' ...it said that on the posters didn't it?" A confused look on her face as her head was tilted to the side in confusion. Demo tsked as he shook his head. The Bouncer smirked as he felt the stares of approval from the many rock trolls behind him, this was a lil wind up that they had all been waiting on. Rabbit had informed them all on what was said that night when the pop troll invaded Rock Hollow and not many were happy with what they were planning. Especially when Emi had informed them of their plans.

"Really? Cause I mean..I'm pretty sure the posters say 'Invite Only'." The Bouncer points to the poster tacked to a mushroom stalk next to him. Clearly saying 'Invite Only'. Poppy's eyes widened as Smidge and Biggie gasped behind her. THEY DIDN'T RSVP! They were gobsmacked when they figured this out...how could they have been so horrid to have forgotten the single most important part of party etiquette?

"Sorry Queen Poppy but no invite, no entry." Demo was giving a toothy grin as he saw how big the pop queen’s eyes were going as her lower lip quivered. The rock trolls behind them were roaring in laughter when they saw how heart broken the trio was. But to the rock trolls this was perfect pay-back for the plain insult that was Poppy sneaking around behind Val’s back and planning the kick off party.

They came out of their somber mood when they heard laughter coming from the trolls behind the Bouncer, Demo even cracked and laughed at them as Val and Branch came out from behind the mushroom stalk where they were hiding under his hair.

"Sorry Pop'Tart' I had to pull a fast one on ya. Ya know a little prank." Val shrugged as she patted the bouncer’s arm before walking off into the party, greeting her guests as she went to get a drink. The Bouncer smirked as he and Demo fist bumped one another.

"Alright you three get in here, everyone's just enjoying the groove of getting to know one another properly." Laughing as he walked away, neither him nor Demo apologised as they joined the fray of trolls in the party. Shaking his head, Branch just walked away from Poppy when he saw her smile return full force when she looked at him in hope.

"Hahah that was a good joke Val pulled on us right guys? Heh come on let's get this show on the road you two." Waving her arm behind her as she marched into the party before grabbing a drink and leaning against a low mushroom top. Biggie joining her and Smidge running off to the bushes as discreetly as she could. No one seeing Milton running away from said bushes with his face flushing brighter than a light with a big kiss mark on his cheek.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poppy had a smug smirk on her face as she heard no loud music or lights, no real food tables full of colourful edibles anywhere to be seen bar the fruity punch she noticed alot were drinking rather. Enthusiastically. Biggie took a small sip of the punch he poured himself, his eyes going wide when he recognised what was in it. He had tasted alcohol for sure, especially in the special desserts he made for some of his friends. This had to be the spiced punch he heard about from Chaz when they were talking about their favourite foods. Biggie wanted to learn more about the different tribe’s desserts as he wanted to learn something new to bake.

Speaking of said smooth Jazz troll, he noticed him off in the background sitting next to his boyfriend Hickory as they chatted up a storm while sharing a drink.

Biggie noticed Poppy was heading for the punch herself, he shook his head at her when he knew how much she disliked alcohol. She looked at him in curiosity when he waved his cup in front of her nose. The stench of alcohol hitting her full on. Yup, she would not be drinking that then. She took a glass of water though that was handed to her.

"Oh thanks!" Smiling she took a grateful sip from it before turning to the person who gave it to her, Branch. A smile on his face as he nodded to her.

"All good Poppy, I know how you are with alcohol. If you ever need more, head to the back table, the non-alcoholic drinks are there." Waving, he headed off to where the K-pop sisters were sitting and eating with the reggaeton trolls and funk trolls. Prince D pulling Branchy by his hand to sit between him and Lownote as he was introduced to R&B. Poppy smiled, she was happy to see her brother interact with others, though she was keeping a close eye on those funk boys. She doesn't like how close they were getting to him. Her sister mode was kicking in.

"Well unfortunately, I was right about Val's party." Poppy whispered to Biggie." But this is what happens when you go with the flow." Smiling triumphantly up at Biggie who smiled down at her, enjoying sipping on the spiced drink.

"But it will liven up because in just minutes, our spontaneous wonder will begin." Biggie looked rather proud of himself as he did air quotes around 'spontaneous'.

"Yo..this party’s kind of a dud...what's the big deal? “Val looked around in faux disappointment as she looked at all the trolls just chatting with one another. Poppy and Biggie looking at her in false awe.

"Gee, maybe it’s because oh I don't know..maybe you didn't plan anything?" Poppy took this moment to look smug. Not seeing the snarling Rabbit behind her being restrained by the funk troll Emi. The funk troll smiling down at the snarling rocker with a little flush as she awed at the cuteness she was seeing.

"Hmmm.." Val seemed to be in deep thought as she looked around the area."Naah! It's the location. YOOO! Let's move the party to the lagoon.!" Throwing rock hands into the air, all the trolls cheered for this. The Techno trolls in particular cause they could play some killer beats there. Many cheers of 'Lagoon!' could be heard as the trolls gathered after Val as she lead them in a march to the lagoon. Branch and those he was sitting with finally stood up and headed off after the march trope.

"Biggie! They can't go to the Lagoon! Everything was set up to happen here remember?" A harsh whisper left her lips as Biggie's eyes widened and he started to freak out.

"But The Lagoon is not the meadow...the meadow is the meadow!" Biggie was freaking out, all the planning was going to be for naught!

"AAH! We gotta start the fun before they go! GUY!" Poppy was internally freaking as she tried to call out subtly for Guy Diamond.

Guy could not hear her as he practiced his roll as the Ice Cream man in a robot voice and costume. Many other outfits were tried on in quick succession as he tried desperately to find the right one for the roll.

"He's not hearing me!" Poppy was pulling her hair bangs by this point as she turned to her blue friend. "Branch..HELP!" Branch almost turned at his name when the K-pop sisters jumped up behind him as distracted him with conversations on his favourite things about the bunker. The light blue survivalist was more than happy to talk about it. Prince D seemed to share the sister’s sentiment as he sent a knowing wink their way., which they returned with a nod of their heads as they all walked with branch towards the Lagoon.

"Aaaaa we've got to stall them!" Biggie and Poppy dashed after the mob, skidding in front of Val at the head of the group.

"Wait, you can't leave now!" Smiling nervously, she tried to look confidant before the trolls.

"We can't? Why not?" Leaning back with her arms crossed, Val smiled at Poppy as she seemed to know something was up.

"Because....because I have too...sing you a soong!" Poppy beamed a smile as her voice wavered.

"A song..." Val did not seem to believe a word she said. Emi coming up behind her with Rabbit sitting on her back, Chaz had been kind enough to sing a tune just enough to help calm Rabbit down so she didn’t try to attack poppy, Demo standing with them with a raised brow.

"Yeaahh...a song about ahhhh...this tree!" Poppy started to sing a off beat and rather annoying song about the tree she pointed at. Not seeing that most of the party members had actually already walked past her as she was so in her song. Only Val remained with those at her side and Branch. All who had very unimpressed looks on their faces.

"Wait! are you singing a song about a tree ta stall us? Cause if so...it's too late. The party trolls have already left for the Lagoon Pop-Tart." Uncrossing her arms, Val moved to walk past her Pop Queen who looked absolutely defeated.

"STOP! ...arghh Look I'm sorry..Your gonna miss the party that we planned." This caught Val's attention who did a double take as she turned to the guilty look on Poppy's face.

"You planned? What do you mean by that?" Val crossed her arms, she was curious as to what the Queen had done exactly.

"We're blown guys...go ahead and show 'em." poppy had surrendered as she seemed to pull out some seeds for speaker flaura, Biggie came out with Fetti Lizards and Smidge jumped out from the Bush that Milton was hiding behind before.

"Fly my pretties! Be free!" Smidge smiled as the glow bugs shot out from behind the bushes...however they seemed to leave the area, seeking out their friend in Milton. The Confetti from the Fetti Lizard seemed to not want to come out. Worried for the poor thing, Biggie ran out of the area chasing after Milton who was already arriving at the Lagoon.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party trolls were in awe as the glow bugs flew ahead of them, almost as if leading them to Milton who was at the main Lagoon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pirate themed music started to play as a ice cream cart with Guy Diamond standing on top of it dressed like a Pirate slowly stopped in front of them. Guy jumped down and leaned against the cart as the wheels fell off.

“ARGH! Me ice cream vessel be broken dooooown.” Guy performed throwing in a sea pirate like accent, this got a giggle form the K-pop girls and Rabbit.

“Hahaha You nailed it daddy.” Tiny Diamond popped out of Guys hair wearing his own eye patch and ice cream scoop hook on his hand to give guy a scoop five as they cheered together. Guy frowned as he looked around and didn’t see the party, just a handful of Trolls, especially three angry looking Rock Trolls.

“You…planned my party”? Val leaned forward with narrowed eyes and a frown on her face, behind her Demo had his arms crossed with a unimpressed look and Rabbit was now sitting down on Emi's back, already starting to growl and look ready to pounce. Only this time Emi didn’t look like she was going to stop her.

  
“Yes…I did…I’m sorry Val but this kick off party was to important to leave to chance.” Poppy sighed in defeat as she looked up and made eye contact with Val.

“Yea I knew you were planning something like this.” Val’s frown disappeared into a smirk as she crossed her arms and enjoyed the look of shock of Poppy's face.

“Wha? How?! When”?! Poppy questioned, she had done everything to make sure Val didn’t find out.

“Well see, if you’re gonna talk about taking over a Rock troll’s party maybe not do that in Rock Hollow, where Rock Trolls live and will hear you.” Val motioned over her shoulder where Poppy could now see Rabbit giving her death glares.

“If you knew I was planning your party then why…”Poppy began to question when Val held up her hand to stop her.

“Why did I do all this including the prank where it was ‘invite only’? Because Pop-Tart, when the rock trolls heard about what you were planning and how you thought my ‘go with the flow’ rock troll way of party planning wasn’t good enough for you. Along with the kick off party, they got mad and you OFFENDED them.” Val narrowed her eyes in anger as Poppy paled in realization.

“And as the Ambassador of Rock trolls, it's my responsibility when someone upsets my trolls to handle the situation. So I wanted to teach you a lesson and every Rock Troll in Rock Hollow were very happy to go along with my plan. Now do you want to see my real party?" Val smirked as Demo and Rabbit grinned behind her as they watched Poppy squirm at Val’s words.

“Your…real party”? Poppy asked feeling dread fill her, she never meant to offend the Rock Trolls and now she could see how her words and plan hurt them.

“Yea, just because I didn’t want to share my party plans with you doesn’t mean I didn’t have any.” Val smirked before turning and walking away followed by the others towards the lagoon.

“C’mon Poppy I promise this will be worth it” Branch smiled holding his arm out for Poppy to take, she gave him a weak smile before taking his arm and they followed after Val.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the Lagoon Poppy gasped in awe.

The trees and surrounding area were covered in black and red decorations, multiple tables with different kinds of food were set up for everyone with any kind of allergies and diet needs. The same went for the tables of drinks. There was also couches and small tables set up around the the area.

But most impressive was the small stage set up with a Rock Band singing live, Poppy recognized the Troll singing as Ari, a red skinned and Black haired Troll.

“Our next song is Satelite! Thank you Trollstopia!" Ari yelled out before the band started to play and she started to sing.

_“You can't feel the heat until you hold your hand over the flame_

_You have to cross the line just to remember where it lays_

_You won't know your worth now, son, until you take a hit_

_And you won't find the beat until you lose yourself in it”_

Ari sang while two Rock Trolls played guitar and drums meanwhile two Techno Trolls added in beats and base along with it.

_“That's why we won't back down_

_We won't run and hide_

_Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny_

_I'm passing over you like a satellite_

_So catch me if I fall”_

Ari glanced up and saw Val and Poppy at the back of the party, Poppy felt a shudder run down her spine as Ari sent a cold glare her way as she kept singing, the crowd went wild.

_“That's why you stick to your game plans and party lines_

_But at night we're conspiring by candlelight_

_We are the orphans of the Trollstopian Dreams_

_Oh, shine your light on me”_!!!!

“V-Val…this is your real party”?! Poppy asked in shock as she looked around with wide eyes.

“Yep, after hearing about what you were doing, I organized to have the party set up here and I would bring the party guests here after we messed with you a bit back at the meadow” Val smirked before narrowing her eyes at Poppy.

“Poppy before I can let you go and enjoy this kick off party, I want you to wait until Ari’s done singing and then I want you to apologize, you really offended my rock trolls and they won't just forget it tomorrow unless you really apologize and mean it.” Val said in all seriousness, this was the most serious Poppy had ever seen her,and mean it.

“You’re right…. I went overboard without thinking how this would affect you and them…it was wrong of me to try and take over your party.” Poppy took a deep breath and walked into the party making her way to the side stage where demo and The Bouncer were already waiting.

“I take it Val told you what you need to do?" Demo asked with a blank look, just because he saw how she was back at the meadow doesn’t mean anything. He wont forgive her until she apologizes for the outright insult she did.

“Yes. But I want to wait until Ari finishes singing, it would be rude to interrupt her for my own wants.” Poppy told them with a determined face, Demo and Bounce glanced at each other before nodding and letting Poppy take a seat next to the stage and wait for her turn.

Soon Ari finished her songs as the crowd cheered and yelled out compliments. When Ari walked past the three at the side stage, she fist bumped Bounce while Demo gave her a bottle of water and a wet towel to cool off, Ari saw Poppy and gave her a growl before walking off into the crowd.

“Alright your up Queen of Pop.” Demo said motioning Poppy onto stage.

Once up, everyone in the crowd went quiet, the other trolls confused while the rock trolls either glared, narrowed their eyes, or gave her blank stares. At the back Poppy saw Branch sitting With Darnell and Hickory who gave her a smile and a thumbs up.

“Hello everyone, as you know, I am Queen Poppy and I have made a terrible mistake. When I first heard about Val’s party and her 'go with the flow method', I didn’t believe in her, I got so lost in my own idea of how a kick off party should be I didn’t stop to think how this was a Rock Trolls way to throw parties and I should've respected that.” Poppy paused to take a breath, the trolls were all watching her intently while listening.

“I am so sorry I offended the Rock Trolls with my narrow mind, it wasn’t right of me and I was wrong. I was wrong about the party as I can see now, Val has put on a amazing kick off party, better then any I could have planned. I offended and insulted you and you were right to be angry with me, what I did was foolish, and I am so sorry.” Poppy finished her speech by looking up at staring at the crowd.

It was silent at first before one of the Rock trolls wearing skull headphones started to clap with a impressed smile on his face, soon more Rock Trolls started to clap and then everytroll joined in. This was how the Rock Trolls showed they forgave Poppy, not forget but forgave.

Poppy gave them a grateful smile as she slowly walked off the stage and the next band came up to sing, she then joined in with the rest of the party.

Later when the party calmed down Val walked up to Poppy.

“Thanks for that, your apology was pretty killer and we could all tell you really meant it. That means a lot to a Rock Troll.” Val smiled at Poppy before walking off to help clean up the stage.

Poppy let out a sigh as she smiled, she hoped this would lead to a wonderful friendship with Val as well as the other Rock Trolls after her mess up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song= Satellite by Rise Against


End file.
